


it is by chance that we met (and by choice that we became friends)

by leapylion3



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ASoIaF Kink Meme, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Generational Friendship, Drabble, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Hospitals, Sandor is a potty mouth, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leapylion3/pseuds/leapylion3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandor wakes up in the hospital, and finds that his roommate is a little girl named Shireen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it is by chance that we met (and by choice that we became friends)

**Author's Note:**

> based on the prompt: _somehow they meet (modern day au?) and Sandor feels protective towards the girl with disfigured face_

His first thought was that his head fucking _hurt_.

His second thought, which he discovered almost immediately after his first, was that he fucking hurt _all over_.

His tongue was thick in his mouth and tiny, invisible pins and needles pricked his arms and palms and fingers as his muscles started to wake up. He must have been out cold for awhile, if his severe case of dry throat was anything to go by. As if on cue, one of the nurses- a cute redheaded thing- scurried into the room and gave him a tray of foul-smelling, hospital issued food along with a tall glass of water. He gulped the drink down in a matter of seconds, and stared at the meal for a few moments before pushing it away.

“Smells nasty, doesn’t it?” a quiet voice said.

Sandor whipped his head around to find his…roommate, he supposed, watching him with her nose scrunched. She wore a hospital gown identical to his, but about twelve sizes smaller. All across her right cheek were angry red burns; they were blistering and Sandor flinched slightly before turning away from her. His own scars seemed to heat up and throb, and his hands clenched at his sides, fingernails digging into the skin.

“Yeah,” he coughed, “it smells like shit.” He remembered that she must be only thirteen, at most, and he shouldn’t swear around such young kids, but she didn’t seem to think anything of it.

“I wouldn’t trust the ham,” the girl said, nodding to horrifyingly pink _meat_ \- he was generous, using that term- looking up at him from his plate. “My dad ate it and practically lived on the can for two days.” Sandor laughed at that.

“What’s your name, kid?”

“Shireen.” She shifted to get a better look at him. “What about you?”

“Sandor.”

She thought that over for a moment. “Can I call you Sandy?”

“No way in hell.”

“Fair enough.” She shrugged a shoulder. “Are you here, too, for…?” Shireen gestured to the burns on her face, and he had to appreciate the attempt at humour. Usually, he hated when people asked about his scars- more often than not, though, they knew the story and knew who he was, just by looking at him. Shireen, apparently, was different.

“Nah. I got fucked up really bad in the bar last night.” It had been a pretty even fight- Sandor against three or four smaller guys-, but then one of the fuckers had decided to hit him with a beer bottle, and the other twinks followed suit.

There was a stifling silence in that hospital room for a few moments, before both Sandor and Shireen burst out laughing.

“What about you, kid? What’s your story?” He wondered how long she’d been cooped up in the hospital. Her burns looked pretty bad, but they were already starting to heal; hopefully she’d be out of here soon. No one deserved to rot away in a hospital bed, especially not one as young and sweet and vivacious as little Shireen.

“Accident in chemistry class.”

“I hope you’re fucking suing your teacher.”

“Can’t.” Sandor raised a questioning brow. “She’s my dad’s girlfriend.”

Sandor laced his fingers behind his head and leaned back onto the hard and uncomfortable pillows. “Life sure likes to fuck with us, don’t it?”

They didn’t speak for a very long time, and Sandor was certain that the girl had fallen asleep. He himself is about to close his eyes and take a nap, until he hears the same, tiny voice from before murmur: “You gotta fuck it right back.”    


End file.
